Homage to Hitsunen
by Animangod
Summary: Short-stories and one-shots all focused in the AU town of Hitsunen. Kurogane and the Li Brothers work for Tomoyo Daidouji and Yuuko Ichihara of Piffle Princess. Fai runs the Cat's Eye Cafe, with Subaru and Sakura being his two most loyal workers. Kurogane and Fai are housemates. Stories range between Family-appropriate to Close-the-children's-eyes-and-ears.
1. The Pebble and The Penguin

It could have been a quiet evening, if it weren't for what Fai had just bought, Kurogane thought. Rather, knew, before Fai walked through the door, walking inside with his hands holding his prize in the air, it would not be.

Fai had been wanting to go out to the local Blockclusters. Fai was going to go buy fifteen video games of questionable status and ten movies, he'd warned Kurogane, if Kuro-papa didn't come with. At first, Kurogane wasn't too worried, except then, the idiot had waggled his credit card. Kurogane had to wonder secondly how the idiot had gotten his card in the first place. His first reaction was to snatch it from the blonde he lived with.

"Give that back!" Kurogane ordered and reached to snatch it back. But Fai, being Fai, pulled it away before Kurogane could take it back.

"Naughty naughty Kuro-slow." Fai chirped at him, a deviously toying grin on his face. And Kurogane growled at him, letting out a low grumble. "One."

"What was that, Kuro-quiet?"

"I said one; you can get any game or movie you want, but you're going to pay for it later."

Fai was, to say the least, ecstatically flinging his limber arms against the other, Kurogane wondering if a pry bar could keep Fai off, knowing the answer was no, before going for the fifteen minute walk to the nearby Blockclusters. It would have only taken ten, had not Fai been doing everything to cling onto Kurogane's arm and impede his walking. Once inside, Fai darted for the children's section. Not that that was much of a surprise, considering Family Night, he had Syaoran and Sakura come over and play or watch movies or games that never rose past PG-13 for mild language and or violence. Fai prattled for ten minutes, as he continually looked over the movies, before finding one. The Pebble and the Penguin. Fai picked it up, and held it up, inspecting the box, reading it over before he smirked.

"Is that the one?" Kurogane asked.

"Yup." Fai looked like a kid in a candy shop as he held the movie.

"Fine. We'll get it. But no more until next month," Kurogane warned Fai, like he was telling a child to watch how much sugar they ate and to brush their teeth more to avoid cavities.

Fai just smiled, and walked up to the store's register where Masayoshi was. "One movie please." Fai spoke like a child, acted like some child as he sat the box down. Masayoshi looked at the box. "One moment please." Masayoshi goes into the back and after some small amount of shifting brings out the correct DVD and puts it inside the casing. "That will be $8.54 with tax."

Fai turned towards Kurogane , who had his card once more, and handed the boy the piece of plastic, and Masayoshi charged the purchase to the card. Kurogane glared at Fai, who was grinning like a moron. No change there.

Fai cooked dinner, simple and light, before making a big bowl of popcorn and sitting in front of the television. "Kuro-pipi, come watch the movie with me."

Kurogane grumble, slipping the DVD into the system, grabbed the remote, and flopped onto the couch, taking a handful of the buttery starchy movie snack food he'd recalled eating the Thursday before last. Last Thursday had been some kind of trail mix with Chex mix and M&M's and raisins and sliced apples with optional caramel sauce.

"So what's this about?" Kurogane grumbled handing the remote to Fai.

"Syaoran and Sakura."

"Don't lie."

"Then it's about us?"

Kurogane glared at Fai, "Is that some kind of joke?"

"Hardly, but it will be a while before Syaoran-kun manages to confess that he loves Sakura-chan. The kid's a blushing mess anytime someone says anything suggestive. And I did find the sweetest grumpiest, red-eyed friend I could ever have."

"I swear, you have **got** to be the most annoying blonde I know."

"Shush, Kuro; the movie's starting."

…

"Hn."

"What is it, Kuro-contemplative?"

"The brat's just getting bullied by Touya."

"So you agree this has some symbolism towards Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan?

"Shut up, Fluorite; I'm trying to watch the movie." Kurogane retorted, and Fai giggled, popping in a handful of popcorn.

…

"Get off me moron."

"But Kuro-sama… you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world," Fai preened, clinging to Kurogane's arm. "And besides, cuddling is what lots of people do while watching movies."

"What are you … Fluorite, stop that!" Fai found a hand pushing his face away.

"Waah…Kuro-tan is so cruel." Fai let go and pretended to pout in a self-withdrawal, mimicking the fetal position, except his hands hid his face.

"Shut up, Fluorite. Didn't you want to watch the movie?"

Fai stretched back out and sat, with a slight arch in his back, leaning gently against Kurogane, who didn't protest the gesture…too much.

…

"Hn."

"Hm?"

"…Nothing."

"Whatever you say, Kuro-pon."

"I didn't say anything."

"Of course not, Kuro-ku." Fai smiles, but says nothing more.

…

"…Liar," muttered Kurogane.

"Ne? What was that, Kuro-pi?"

"That Hubie doesn't know a penguin named Waldo."

"Have you seen this movie before, Kuro-tan?"

"No, but there would have been no reason to have laughed at Rocko for wanting to fly, claiming everyone knows penguins can't fly, if he knew a Waldo who could? That's hypocritical."

"Kuro-wan… you really can be too perceptive, can't you? Just enjoy the movie, alright?"

"Hn."

…

It was at the point in the movie that Hubie was doing some Friendship singalong with Rocko being the obstinate, grumpy Rockhopper penguin he was. Hubie had gone through a whole chorus part, and Fai hadn't started singing, yet.

"You better not, Fluorite!" Kurogane said before Fai could start singing along with it.

"Eh? Kuro-ku~" Fai began, which happened to be bad timing as Fai was tossing in some popcorn at that moment. The piece of popcorn ended up jammed in the male's neck. Fai, in his defense, tried to get it out without making too much of a scene, but couldn't quite get it to go all the way, one way or the other. Soon, tears welled in his eyes as he tried a little longer, before making out the faintest sound of a plea for help, which came more like "hellffh…" and Kurogane turned towards the blonde, who had one hand to his throat.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kurogane exclaimed, and in the commotion, Fai just seemed to know to stand then, as Kurogane knocked the bowl of popcorn over to reach Fai, wrapping his muscular arms around the lithe man's torso, pressing his hands together in a fist as he performed the Heimlich maneuver on Fai, helping Fai free that stuck piece of popcorn. It took a little while for it to come out, but with Kurogane's assistance, Fai was able to breathe again.

He let out quiet gasps as he tried to recompose himself, letting his hand rest at his throat for a moment or two longer, before he smiled, turning towards Kurogane, relief and gratitude and thanks in his damp eyes.

"Kuro-hero…?"

"It's Kurogane!"

Fai just smiled, ignoring the retort, "Kuro-sweets… we're out of popcorn."

"Really?" Kurogane looks at the bowl now on the floor, "Ah, suppose we are."

"Do you want more, Kuro-munch?"

"Nah, but some coffee would be good."

"Right."

Fai got up, pausing the movie, as he went to brew some coffee. He then returned as the coffee pot started and pressed play.

"What about you?"

"I'll get a soda when Kuro-nom gets his Kuro coffee."

Kurogane mentally groaned as Fai made a pun with his name, crossing his arms as he sat further into the couch. Before Kurogane could get too comfortable, Fai nuzzled into his side, his voice quiet for once. "Thanks for saving me, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane gently wraps his arm around Fai's slim frame, grasping his shoulder, "You're welcome, stupid Fluorite."


	2. Vacation Vexation

It was now Wednesday. Fai was sitting in his room, brooding over something. He held two pieces of papers in his hands. He'd received them after entering a contest. He hadn't expected to win. He just thought it might be nice to go there, maybe as a 'family'. But he hadn't expected to win! Three-day passes for two to a hot springs resort. Why only two? Because that was the second prize. The first prize was for four for a week. He'd received the tickets in the mail Monday.

Kurogane quietly entered the residence, which was normal, for a Wednesday. Kurogane walked towards his room, stopping only in front of Fai's open door because he saw Fai _not_ smiling. Normally the man was cooking or cleaning or being lazy, or coming back from his Café. But he was always smiling. Well, almost always.

"Oi~!"

Kurogane's voice caught Fai out of whatever he was in, as he seemed completely shocked that the man was home, hiding whatever he had been holding quickly behind him as he pushed a smile to his lips. "Ah, K-Kuro-tan. You're home."

"What's that behind your back?" Kurogane asks. Seeing as the man was hiding it, either he did that as a reflex, as the lithe man had a habit of hiding things, or it meant something, something he didn't want Kurogane to know about. Not that he was privy to share much to begin with if it didn't involve 'the family'.

"Oh…um," Fai began and the way he averted his gaze, Kurogane grunted.

"Forget it, it's not like you to say anyway." He then began to walk back down the hall, pausing only when he heard Fai call out, "Ah, wait…" Fai had said, scampering off his bed, and meeting the male in the hallway, "I … please come with me, Kuro-sama." Fai said. Loudly, nervously, and without really looking at the man as his eyes closed as he spoke.

"What?" Kurogane said, a bland look stretching his features.

"That is… " Fai began, nervously rocking on his heels, "Yeah, I entered this contest a while back, and so they sent me these as a prize. There's two passes for a 3 night stay at some spa resort, and …" Fai looked hopeful, "I was hoping that…" but seeing no reaction from Kurogane, switched what he was about to say, "that I could give them to Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun. But I need to borrow the car, so I was hoping you'd come with me when I give them to our children."

Kurogane watched Fai, watched as he seemed a bit nervous, perhaps shy, waiting to see what Kurogane himself would say, but changing the real interest in the sentence. Kurogane glared at Fai, "Don't beat around the bush, you moron. If you want to go, just say so."

"But Kuro-ron doesn't want to go, and someone has to watch the Café…"

"Who says I don't want to go?"

"Kuro-rinta didn't change. So, if Kuro-pin wanted to, does he not want to go because it's me?"

"Just shut up, Fluorite. I was waiting till you finished before I told you, but then you change it."

"How do you know I changed what I was going to say?"

"One, it was seethingly obvious. Two, you just admitted it."

"Wah. Kuro-wanko is so mean to Fai."

"Shut up idiot. Did you want to go or not?"

Fai squirmed where he stood, "I thought it'd be nice to go as a family; that's what first place was. Passes for four for a week. But it would be nice to … go with Kuro-sama." He spoke so lightly, Kurogane was straining to hear him.

Kurogane groaned lightly, "Either speak up and say no, or shut up and go pack."

"Wai—Does that mean Kuro-pon is wanting to go with me?"

"If that would make you happy, then yeah, I'd go."

Fai grinned before tossing his weight onto the other, his arms locking around the male's neck. "Fluorite! What has gotten into you? Get offa me; I need to put my stuff away."

Fai didn't let go for about a minute, and Kurogane had begun to drag his lithe body with him as he headed to his room. As they got to the doorway, Fai instantly got off, not daring to thread on Kurogane's personal room just yet. He stood in the doorway, before smiling deviously, "Well Kuro- going better get packing then… This is a coming three day weekend, and I'm dragging you off with me." Fai then went off to his room, slamming the door shut, before opening it calling out "Sorry" and shutting it again, this time a lot more restrained. This was going to be his first vacation. Real vacation. Taking off three days once a year for his personal business wasn't exactly a vacation, and not one he ever let the others know where he was going. Though, he was sure if Kurogane was nosey enough, he could find out easily. He was so happy, he thought he was going to burst from excitement.


	3. Dinner Discussion Dillemna

The night before, Sakura had asked Fai a very personal question.

"Fai-san…what kind of relationship do you and Kurogane-san have?" she asked.

Fai turned toward the other, who looked like he was about to choke on their Family Dinner.

"Sakura-chan…what brought this up?"

"Fai-san and Kurogane-san seem close, but get into a lot of arguments. So I was wondering…"

"Well now… how would you say…" and Kurogane gave Fai a very dirty look.

"Ah, well…we are housemates and the BEST of friends … with benefits."

"B-b-be-benefits?" stuttered Syaoran, who looked completely mortified for some reason.

"Yes. Kuro-puu gets to have all the free test tasting at my Cafe, and I get to anno—err, visit Kuro-sama at work and get a nice discount on the merchandise." Fai said making his perfectly real innuendo into something dinner appropriate for Sakura's sake.

"I knew you did that on purpose, you idiot."

"So you're not…um, together?"

Syaoran was blushing and staring at the food. Fai looked as though he'd forgotten how to speak. Kurogane would have smirked at that, but the question was seriously startling…and coming from Sakura no less. Syaoran had a hunch, but didn't know for sure. Sakura had no idea.

"Well, we live together, we have Family Night together with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun, we go on shopping trips together,… what do you think Kuro-papa? Are we together?"

"Wh-wha- why are you asking me that? She asked you, Fluorite."

"That's true…Then, I suppose in a way we are together, but we are not together… like Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun."

"Okay." Sakura apparently had never caught on to how mortified Syaoran was beside her or how it had been delicately handled. Because, after a while, things had settled back to a regular Thursday Family Night between Syaoran, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane, and the question of their relationship dropped. Fai had felt a flood of relief wash over him as Sakura seemed content with the answer, yet remained still innocently unaware. He doubted Syaoran didn't have his doubts and ideas, which were probably not too far off the target. He was glad when Family Night resumed normalcy.

…

"She won't be innocent forever, Fluorite."

"Yes, Kuro-sama." Fai smiled at the male. "Still, I'd like to keep her as innocent about the going ons as possible."

"So … lying to her?"

"Not lie, Kuro-pu…Just some necessary untruths."

"That's the same thing you moronic idiot!" Kurogane retorted loudly.

"So do you really wanna be the one who tells her about … that?"

Kurogane grew silent. "Just don't lie to her any more than you have to."

"I would never lie to my Sakura-chan."

"That's a lie in itself, you compulsive lying idiot. You lie every day."

"Not telling the truth and telling lies are two different things… Kuro-rin shouldn't exaggerate."

"That's rich coming from King of Melodrama. That's like the kettle calling the teapot black."

A gentle knock on the door. The two men stop talking. Although the door did not let their voices be carried outside, thank god for that, Fai thought, voices could come in.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san. Syaoran-kun's brother is on the phone. Watanuki-kun wants to know if Kurogane-san is going to bring Syaoran-kun home or if he needs to come over?"

Fai walked over towards the door, straightening what wrinkles had gotten into his shirt before opening the door. "Ah, Sakura-chan. You can kindly tell Watanuki-kun Kuro-wanwan was just about to get ready. Right, Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane grumbled low under his breath, before muttering, "Yeah, gimme five minutes," he says and gruffly walks to his own room to grab his things.

"Watanuki-kun… Kurogane-san said he'll be over in a few minutes." Sakura tells Syaoran's brother. "Alright, we'll probably see you this weekend then." before the small auditory sound of a click, the other hanging up and Sakura putting her phone away.

This weekend? thinks Fai, before mentally faceplming. Yuuko must have invited everybody drinking, he knew more than guessed, seeing as everyone in their little 'club' was of legal age now. Fai smiled sweetly at Sakura. "Is Yukito-kun coming tonight, or would you like a ride home, Sakura-chan?"

"Yukito-kun is busy tonight; may I please have a ride home, Fai-san?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan. We can just tag along with the boys."

Sakura smiled before getting ready to go. Fai watched her and smiled. One day, he knew she would find out about their 'relationship' but today was not the night he would allow her childish innocence and naivety to be shattered. Maybe next time, he thought to himself, though doubted he could. His unofficially adopted daughter's innocence was a hard thing to crush like that.


	4. Sleep Comes

Fai hadn't been sleeping well those days. Between everything, it had left him drained. Friday, Kurogane showed up just out of the blue to the Cat's Eye Cafe. He should be at the Piffle Princess Corporation with Tomoyo, but it had been a request of Sakura's, and Tomoyo, understandingly, had told him he should go, her eyes soft as she shooed him out of her office.

"Oi~ where's the moron?" Kurogane asked of Subaru, who was currently serving a customer.

Subaru turned to look at Kurogane briefly, tilting his heads towards the kitchens as he smiled at the customers, finishing setting down their foods and drinks. Kurogane didn't let the Cat's Only, the employee only, door stop him, pushing it aside, and entering. He strutted right into the kitchen where Fai was cooking ten things at once. Kurogane stood just past the doorway, letting the door close behind him, as he quietly observed the male work. Kurogane took note that the man was slightly dragging, dark circles under his eyes. He'd noticed them yesterday, when Fai had come home midday and insisted they were still on for Family Night.

Fai had left for a three-day trip, and had just returned the day before and was already back to working, but it was obvious he had not gotten much sleep, if any. He never did when he left that time every year. Kurogane never asked what he did, or where he went, or anything about it. It wasn't really his business, he'd told himself, but dammit, every time Fai came back, he always seemed more worn, and used housework and his cafe to distract himself, physically exhausting himself after whatever it was that put an emotional drain on him. Fai finally takes a small break from the food, gently tapping his floured hands against his apron, when he just then takes notice of red eyes. Watchful eyes.

"Kuro…?" Fai says surprised, "What are you doing here? You should be at work."

Kurogane shrugged. "Boss gave me the afternoon off. Said something about someone working too hard. As I had the time, figured I'd see what was cooking around here."

Fai blinked as he processed the words, and what they really meant, before his shoulders drooped slightly. Like this, he looked more tired and worn. "Sakura called you, didn't she? I told her not to worry about it. It's~"

Kurogane had trekked the small distance over to the other, and shut him up, by grasping his chin and kissing him on the lips roughly, hard enough to part his lips, and slipped him some tongue, and something else. Kurogane wrapped his other arm around Fai's waist, holding him closer. Fai squirmed against the other's attentions, pushing against him. He tasted something chocolaty briefly; traces of flour were now on Kurogane's clothes from pushing against him. However, Kurogane was relentless, and only let Fai go, taking a small step back once he was sure whatever he gave Fai through the kiss Fai had completely swallowed it. Kurogane stared him hard in the eyes. "You need to get some rest."

"Not tired." Fai lied. Half the stuff he said these past days had been bright smiles and see-through lies anyway.

"Bullshit." Kurogane called him on it.

"Persistent doggy." Fai grumbled.

"Damn straight." Kurogane pulled on Fai's arm, pulling him away from the kitchen.

"Hey…Kuro-ru…Let go of me. Kuro-poooon!" Fai squirmed and resisted being led away by Kurogane. But Kurogane didn't let go. "The food, Kuro-rin, the food will be messed up if you… Kuro-brute are you listening? Kuro-kuuun."

Kurogane didn't let go, his hand cinched on Fai's forearm, so that he wouldn't be getting out easily. "Sakura or Subaru can finish it."

"But… no, Kuro-wanko…" Fai looked at the kitchen, trying to pry Kurogane off of his arm.

"Come along…" Kurogane said, almost amusing himself watching Fai's struggles, quietly waiting for the medicine to hit him like a rock. And that's what it did. Fai goes from struggling against to stumbling forward, his eyes growing heavy, mind foggy.

"Kuro-rurooon,… wh- what didjyu slip me?" Fai spoke by now hardly having the energy to put up much fighting as Kurogane led him into the lounge, where conveniently, there was a nice big couch. Kurogane pulled him over to the couch in there.

"A free sample from work."

"You're so … Kuro-rin." Fai started, landing in Kurogane's lap, barely able to keep his eyes open briefly.

"Shut up and sleep, moron." Fai's body grew limp, his head falling onto Kurogane's shoulder. Kurogane made sure to support him as the man fell asleep sitting upwards. Sakura timidly peeked in, whispering ever so softly, "Is Fai asleep?"

Kurogane nodded at her, "Yeah, made him take a sleeping pill." He spoke so quietly as well, it was different.

"Alright… we can handle it from here. And Kurogane-san… thank you for coming to help with Fai-san."

"Somebody has to every now and then."

Sakura smiled kindly before leaving the two men in the lounge, and went to finish what Fai had started in the kitchen.

"Have good dreams, moron." Kurogane quietly said, as he watched the man sleep in his lap.


	5. Forego Ice cream, Go Froyo

Fai is grinning, as he is tugging on Kurogane's arm. "Cmon Kuropon, you're so slooooowww..." Fai complained with a bright grin. Kurogane begrudgingly followed.

"Why do _I_ have to come?" he would say irritated.

"Because going out for ice cream is better with company." Fai would say, as he pulled more, the sun shimmering in his hair, casting it like liquid gold. Kurogane sighed, before using his free hand to push through his spiked hair.

"You KNOW I can't have ice cream, Fluorite. So, what's it matter if I come? It's not like I can eat the stuff."

Fai shrugged it off, and smiled, "That's why this place is good. Cmon Kuro-ru, hurry hurry." Kurogane rolled his eyes and freed his arm for a minute, placing his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders, and Fai just returned to hugging Kurogane's arm as he led him to a shop. It was a bit of a walk away, two blocks past the Blockclusters, and once there, Fai let go of Kurogane's arm as he opened the door. The bell above chimed as the blonde made an entrance. Kurogane groaned low in his throat before Fai pulled on his arm again. Kurogane looked about. There were some teenagers huddled around round tables, some had laptops in front of them and a bowl of ... well, he was sure it was ice cream, but there were things in it. Fai grinned as one of the workers smiled at him, and Fai grinned back at her. "Welcome back Fai. Sakura-chan is not with you today?" she said. "Why thank you, Kobato-chan. Sakura-chan is helping out at the Café. This is Kuro-sama's first time. He wouldn't come with me the last times."

"It's Kurogane." Kurogane told her, correcting the flamboyant man beside him.

"Well, then, welcome Kurogane-san. If there's anything we can help you with, don't be shy." she said.

Fai grinned brightly. "We won't." Fai told her. Fai then showed him the machines. "These are the flavors..." Fai explained, and then turned around, "and these are the things you add to them, if you really want unboring ice cream." Kurogane looked at them all, as if he didn't see the point, "And no worries Kuro-lactose...this isn't _real_ ice cream. There's no dairy in this type." Kurogane interest suddenly went from zero to curious. Fai picked out a bowl, mixing a pinkish red ice cream, because ice cream was the only word Kurogane knew to describe the soft serve dessert, as he piled it in the cup and added cherries and whipped cream. Kurogane looked at the choices and doesn't know what to do. After Fai makes his, he notices Kurogane just staring. Fai smiles, knowingly, before grabbing a sample cup, and putting in just a bit of the South Seas Vanilla before handing it to the other. "Try this."

Kurogane groans quietly but does. It was cold, which was to be expected. It was rich and creamy, but not overbearingly sweet. It was actually good.

"It's alright."

Fai took that as a real compliment and grinned. "Good. Now… if there are any others you would like to try, use a clean sample cup and try them. If not, just grab one of those bowls, and fill er up."

Kurogane looked, but didn't try any others. He just grabbed a bowl and silently filled it up with that vanilla stuff. Fai grinned more, glad that he had picked a good one for Kurogane, before Kurogane gruffly and quietly said he was done. Fai smiled, before heading over to where Kobato was, and set his on the scale. It rang up as 24 oz even. Before he took it off, and Kurogane followed suit. Kobato rang up the total. Kurogane's was 13.4 oz. "Ooh wow, Kuro-scope… you almost got the Golden number, and on your very first bowl too." Fai sounded impressed, not sure the other had even tried to hit it, as he handed over some money for his ice cream.

"Golden number?"

"Yes. It's 13.5 oz… If you get exactly 13.5 oz, that means you get your froyo for free," Kobato explained.

"Froyo?"

"This yummy stuff," Fai says helpfully. Not really.

"It's short, for frozen yogurt. And since this is Kurogane-san's first time here, it's our policy that your first bowl is free. Enjoy, Kurogane-san."

Fai takes his change from Kobato, before picking out a green spoon, and Kurogane nodded understandingly, and taking his and just grabbing one of the blue spoons. He was _not_ going to grab one of the **pink** spoons and yellow was just not his color.

Fai sat down at one of the outside tables (there were only four outside) and patted the top eagerly, beseeching Kurogane to sit down with him. Kurogane sat on the opposite side of the table, the table and its chairs easy to get on and off due to being taller. He imagined Sakura using the extra little bar on the legs of the chair to give herself a boost up. Taking another bite of the, well now he knew what it was called, froyo, Kurogane looked at Fai, and was curious about his.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"A Shirly Temple…!"

"Isn't that a type of drink?"

"Well, sure… but this tastes a lot like one," Fai grinned, taking a big bite of the pinkish red froyo with a little whip cream and a cherry on top.

"Do you always get that?" Kurogane asked.

"Nope, sometimes they change it out. Their Cookies and Crème is good and mixing the South Seas Vanilla with the Cheesecake, and adding graham crackers, strawberries and kiwi is fun. It's a Strawberry-Kiwi Cheesecake a la Mode."

Kurogane decides to venture into unknown territory and actually scoops a bite from Fai's Cherry Amaretto froyo, and tries it before groaning. No wonder Fai liked it; it was way too fricking sweet, and quickly decided to not experiment with the other flavors and just stick with plain ole Vanilla. The only harm it seemed to present was a brain freeze. Fai chuckled to himself, as he caught the other groaning from the sweetness. "That's what you get, Kuro-thief, stealing a bite."


	6. Subaru's Arrival

Setting the cardboard box inside the trunk, Subaru stood back up, as Fai stretched lightly his arms. "That should be the last of them," Fai remarked.

Quietly, Fai shut the trunk, the latch catching, and he lightly leaned against it.

"Well, Sakura-chan should be here in about an hour to begin," Fai murmured, before turning to face the other directly, looking worriedly at Subaru, "Will you be alright living upstairs by yourself?" he asked.

Subaru returns the query, "I'll be fine. Are you sure it's alright with you that I live here? It's your Café, and you're even moving your personal things out from upstairs for me."

Fai smiled assuringly, "It's no problem; I'd been meaning to do it for a long time now. You coming here just gives me an excuse to do it now instead of later."

Subaru gazed quietly at Fai, trying to discern if that was true or not, or if Fai was just being nice and not wanting to make him feel guiltier about coming out of the blue like this in need of a place to stay, to hide.

"Besides, I'll feel better knowing that someone will be here more often. Iif you work here as an employee, then room and board are free, and you can even earn a little extra cash in tips. Once I add you onto my insurance, then you can drive my car whenever you need to; I mostly only use it to pick up supplies, but I think I'll get Kuro-rin to help me more with that. So don't worry; I understand, and we will do what we can to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you very much Fai," Subaru says bowing before the other.

"Really, I'm just doing what I can for a fellow friend in need. I'm sure you would do the same if I was where you are."

"You're a good friend, Fai." Subaru said, straightening up.

Fai smiled, and stood up straight, patting Subaru on the back. "Well now..." Fai began, wrapping his arm around Subaru's shoulders, and giving the other male a one-arm hug, "why don't we get busy sprucing up something for the hungry customers while we wait for my pretty little waitress to come by?"

"Sounds good."


	7. Volumes of Velocity

(continuation after Vacation Vexation)

Well, the initial excitement of wanting to go and Kurogane going too, was then met with the reality, and a certain anxiety. While Fai was super excited, he was also completely nervous and anxious, and double guessing himself. He couldn't stop worrying about it that he ended up calling Kurogane at work, asking if it was really alright and was he sure and was it too late to just give them to the kids, or to another couple who could really use a vacation more.

Kurogane groaned mentally as he listened to Fai. He should have known this would be coming. Fai and his self-depreciation were once more running high. He leaned back in his chair, "What's this? Don't think you deserve a vacation?"

"Well, I…" Kurogane could hear the hesitation in Fai's voice.

"Shut your trap, Fluorite." Kurogane decided he was not going to listen to Fai think of another fifty excuses as to why he probably shouldn't go. Or to why someone else was more in need of a vacation. Or whatever reasoning he could think of as to not think of himself first for once. He just wasn't.

"Now you listen close, and you listen good. Your had better be packed and near ready to go when we get home, or I will wring your skinny little neck till you pass out, tie you up, stuff you in a duffel bag, and then overnight you. Then I will follow you there, and while there, anytime you think of running off beforehand or acting like you're intentionally sabotaging the point of a relaxing getaway, I will knock you out. Do you understand?" He hoped that would do the trick; sometimes talking like that got through the fluff that seemed to block the blonde from getting simple things like this. Sometimes, Fai just had to think like he didn't have a choice, or it wasn't really for him first, for him to just do what it was that he really wanted. He hoped he'd been right about this being one of those times, that it wouldn't have to come to actually doing any of those said things. The complaining of his manhandling and how terrible Kuro-bondage was would be bad enough. That is, if Fai hadn't died from suffocation issues from strangling him and shipping him in a duffel bag.

A quiet little squeak came over the receiver as Fai became a bit startled, nearly dropping the receiver. "Ah… alright. I-I get it. I… I'll see you later, then."

After a weak pause as he stared at the empty space in front of him, gently setting the phone down beside him, "I … can't believe it."

"I can't believe … We're actually going!" Fai jumped up in joy, before he thought of something, "Oh god, what do you _bring_ to a place like that?"

"Oi~! You bring your skinny ass, some clothes, your emergency inhaler I know you keep hidden in your top right dresser, just in case, and some snacks for the road; now hang up and get to work…!"

"K-Kuro-sama…!" Fai squeaked before quickly picking up his phone and pressing the end call, repeatedly, just for good measure. He'd completely forgotten he hadn't actually hung up, and was now bright red. After a few minutes of trying to kill his mortification, he made some very important calls, properly preparing for the trip.

"Was that Fai?" Tomoyo said coming over, and sitting down on Kurogane's desk, "Seems you two were having a heated conversation. I hope everything's alright on the home front."

Kurogane turned to look at his boss. "Daidouji-san," he said in greeting to his boss. "It's nothing. That idiot just needed a firm talking to."

Tomoyo smirked at Kurogane, "So what are you two arguing about this time? After the Flour Fiasco when you…"

"Daidouji-san…! Is there a point to this interrogation?" Kurogane said a bit flustered, not needing a reminder of those earlier events, that had caused a serious stir in both personal and work life, "Seriously, it's nothing. The idiot just was not wanting to go on the vacation he wanted to go on."

"And why does Kurogane have to follow him and make sure he does?"

When he heard that, he knew his boss had at least overheard his entire conversation, and wasn't going to get out without answering some more of the intimate details. "Because… it's a trip for two … And he wanted it that way, then tried to back out saying he didn't need it. The moron."

"Hmm… So where are you shipping Fai? I'll make sure to send them my best regards."

"I'm sure you would. However, I don't know either. Fai still has the tickets he got in the mail from winning some contest, and I never saw them good enough to get an exact address or name."

"Ohoho you don't say." Tomoyo said, with that smirky smile of hers that he knew did not bode entirely well.

***  
Fai was joining Sakura at the table, now back from working at his Café, and after baking and decorating a batch of cupcakes, they'd settled down at the table to enjoy them. Sakura had some homework left, and Fai happily helped her with it. Once they'd finished, Sakura eagerly asked about what was going on that had Fai _extra_ cheery today at work. Fai began to explain his own Sakura-approved version of how the planning for the trip occurred to Sakura.

"…, and that's how it happened. Kuro-sama really has a way with words."

Sakura looked at Fai, enamored, as Fai bit into one of the cupcakes they had frosted earlier. "Wow. So you two will be going out of town this weekend?"

"Can you imagine it?" Fai asked with an amused lilt. "I wish we could take Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun too; unfortunately, there were just the two tickets."

"Don't worry about it; Syaoran-kun and I were planning to go to the movies Saturday night anyway, so I hope you two have a great time together," Sakura said with a big smile.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Fai said, hiding his sense of relief. He was glad that Sakura and Syaoran would be having fun this weekend too. That made him feel better as well, knowing while he was away, the kitten and puppy would have a chance to play. After work of course.

***  
After loading the car up with their things, Fai checks that they have everything and everything is ready to go, twice, before buckling up in the passenger's seat. Kurogane shuts the backseat door securely, locks up the apartment, before climbing into the driver's seat, and buckling in. Putting the keys to the ignition, he starts the car, and begins to drive away.

***  
One long drive later…

"Oi, Fluorite… we're there," Kurogane said, shrugging the other awake.

Fai sleepily opens his eyes, "Mm, already?" he says with a yawn and a small stretch of the arms. Fai slowly climbed out of the vehicle, and stared at the place. He had never been to one although they had always sounded like a good time. Still, here they were…

"Well… better go figure out which room is ours," hummed Fai, stretching out some of the car ride cramps.

As Kurogane climbed out himself, rolling his shoulder a bit, he turned to face Fai, "Room? As in, only one?"

"Maybe. Would Kuro-rin have a problem sharing a room with me?"

"I don't if you don't," Kurogane said feigning nonchalance as he pulled his arm to stretch it out before allowing them to rest at his side.

"You sure?" Fai asked.

"Yeah, what about you? You fine with it?"

Fai shrugged, "Either way is fine with me."

After checking in, the boys are shown the way to their room. Room. And boy was it a room. The master honeymoon suite, to be exact. Fai's eyes widened as he stared at it. Their entire place could fit in the room. "Wow…"

"Huh … it's a lot bigger than the room the brat and I had to share."

The coloring was a soft caramel with plush carpeting a private bathroom and small kitchen, cupboards, dressers and closets to store belongings, a living room with a magnificent panoramic view of the surrounding lands and some of the springs, and then there was the bedroom. "This … is a room?" Fai said, as though he'd stepped into someone's mansion and they said 'oh this old thing? It's the small one.'

"It's a resort, right? … I think extravagance is part of their thing." Kurogane mumbled as he brought their things in and set them inside.

"Yeah, I'll say…" Fai said still slightly dumfounded.

"Have you never even been in a hotel before?"

"Only when I was back where we used to live," Fai murmured.

T-Minus seconds until Fai started walking around exploring, finds something awe-inspiring before spastically checking out every little detail of the room, like a child on Christmas, Kurogane calculated.

Fai began looking around the place, acquainting himself with their temporary home away from home. It was a self-guided tour as he looked at things, still a bit dazed and in awe by all of this. Kurogane waited a little while, as he watched Fai instead. Fai, whom up to this point had never before seen the ocean, opened up the curtains wide, and got an eyeful. Bright sky with lazy clouds, springs nearby and grassy hillsides, twisting roads that led about, white sandy beaches with people playing with balls and sitting under rainbow striped umbrellas or basking in the warm summer rays, and the crystal clear waters that spread past the horizon line, and children and younger adults splashing about near the shore. A couple were running on the beach line. Fai just stared for a long while before Kurogane approached him.

"It's … beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?"

Fai turned to the other, "Kuro-pu … you never told me how pretty it is."

"I'm not for pretty words."

Fai smiled, turning back to the view for a while with a soft smile, just watching, before going to see the other things about the place. Opening up one of the doors in the room, he made a quiet squeal, "Kuro-rin… come here. Come see our bathroom."

Well, Kurogane wasn't too far off, he surmised following the other to the extension of the room where Fai had walked in and was examining it. Inside was the usual bathroom necessities, along with a private hot tub and plush towels. A selection of aroma therapeutic oils were nearby as available options. They had definitely gotten a _luxury_ suite. Just the bathroom itself was a closet smaller than combining both of their bedrooms together. "Huh."

Fai had made his way over to the hot tub and began to read the instructions on how to use it. "Whoo…this thing even has a bubbly setting … I wonder if that's anything like taking a hot bath made of champagne … shaken not stirred." Fai said turning to face Kurogane with a grin.

"Don't tell me you have never used a hot tub either," Kurogane said with some disbelief. "Besides, you'd get drunk if you took a bath like that."

"Mm…It's been a while since I used the public pool's… but Kuro-ru… this is a _private_ jacuzzi. We don't have to share it with _any_one else while we are here."

"Yeah, well, you can just fawn over the tub all you want. I'm gonna go check out the bedroom. You had a nap on the way here. I didn't." Kurogane walked over to the bedroom, opening up the door to it and looked inside. He quietly shut the door, and returned to the bathroom. "Fluorite… did you ask for a 1 bed or a 2 bed?"

Fai looked up from looking at the shampoos and soaps and other cleansing products placed in the room. "One of course. You agreed sharing a room was alright. Why do we need to take up two of their rooms?"

Kurogane bit his bottom lip for a moment, taking in a breath, "By 1 or 2, they were referring to how many beds you wanted in the room, not how many rooms.

"Whaa-? Y-you mean…?"

"There's only one bed."


	8. Caught the Chickenpox

Fai walks from the car, a bit weak-legged and dizzily. Kurogane is quick to be at his side again, grabbing one bony hip with one hand and tugging on an arm with his other, pulling it over his shoulder. Fai mewls a bit at the treatment.

"I'm not so weak I can't make it inside the house, Kuro-worrywart." Fai still looks like he'll pass out any minute now, and Kurogane doesn't let go, just grunts, "Shut up and walk, Fluorite."

"Why'd you drag me away from home? It was obvious what it was." Fai is complaining in a whiny, drained voice as he walks slowly.

"Because what if there was more? And what was your deal? Got some phobia of doctors or something?"

"I just _really_ don't like needles, Kuro-meanie."

"If you hate needles so much, then what's up with having that big-ass tattoo all over your back and arms?"

"Trust me, Kuro; when you're at _that_ place, hours of sedated torture is _worth_ it to feel again."

Kurogane paused, having a feeling that what Fai meant by what he had just said was not something he would have heard at all, if the idiot didn't have a high fever, and about to pass out. The pause caused Fai to nearly slip again, and Kurogane was quick to right him, before unlocking and opening the door. He was right, though, about Fai about to pass out. He barely made it into his room, Kurogane guiding him to bed, before he was quick to fall unconscious once more. Kurogane covered him up, and left the man to his sleep.

It was during the late spring when Fai develops chickenpox, and a case of bronchitis. It was so sudden, Kurogane was taken through a loop to see the normally jovial, energetic, smiling and chatty idiot practically bedridden with a high fever, scratchy red blisters, dry cough, dehydrated and barely able to talk. It was the cough that had alerted him something was wrong, and he'd come into Fai's room three days ago to see what was wrong. Fai played it off as nothing, as just a dry itch. That was Friday. Over the course of the weekend, it got worse with Fai being a lot more antisocial than normal, until yesterday, Fai collapsed, rather fainted, midafternoon while doing chores with blatantly visible red blisters. Kurogane had come home from doing grocery pickup for him, and had just finished emptying the car when it happened, and he immediately collected the male and brought him to the doctor's, to the complaints of the other when he recovered, finding himself, more than once, tossed over the other's shoulder. At the doctor's, Yukito was the first to see them, and ushered them into a room quickly, following standard protocols, before leaving, and, to Kurogane's relief was soon followed by a doctor. Dr. Kinomoto had been the one to more thoroughly exam Fai, doing a couple tests, before filling them in about Fai's condition.

Now, Monday, Kurogane was sure that seeing Fai like this was the most unnatural and most honest he's ever seen from the man and, despite circumstances, is unable to help the small smirk that made its way to his lips. Fai always had seemed so sure of himself, so deceitfully grinny and happy and aloof, so secretive, so calm and collected and full of false charm, even around Sakura (whom he visibly adored), it was nice to see the walls, the lies and the charades dissipate. Kurogane just wished it were under better circumstances. Though it came as a huge surprise at the same time, as Kurogane had, for some reason, thought Fai didn't get sick. Probably because of the silly superstition fools can't catch a cold. And Fai was an idiot.

After a long hard stare, standing in the crook of Fai's door, Kurogane spoke, unable to keep a small amount of bemusement from finding its way into his voice. "You look like hell."

Fai barely lifted his head from his pillow, lying on his back instead of his stomach like normal, and he couldn't even muster a fake smile as he said, "Fuck off." His voice was strained and quiet, before a small coughing fit took over.

Kurogane put a hand to his hip as the other rested against the doorjamb, not leaving. "Do they know you won't be able to run your café? If they don't, I'll tell them for you."

Once the coughing receded, Fai rolled his head a little from side to side to say no and he fumbled for that cell phone of his, before grabbing it and entering a password to unlock it. Kurogane heard eight different keystrokes, then Fai pressed two more, and a series of phone dialing noises procured, followed by ringing. Fai held the phone out to Kurogane as Kurogane stepped up to Fai. It rang four times, before it was answered.

"Hello. Fai-san?" the young female voice came over the phone. Kurogane grabbed the phone from the pale man, who looked even paler from being sick. "It's pretty early for you to be calling, Fai-san… Is everything alright?"

"This is Kurogane. I'm here with Fluorite. I just wanted to say, he has chickenpox, so he won't be working for a while."

Silence. Then, "Oh, Kurogane-san. It has been a while since we've talked, hasn't it? I mean, we talk every Thursday, of course. I just meant on a phone. Um, alright. Please tell Fai-san to get better soon. I guess since it's chickenpox, that he'll still be sick for a while. Tell him not to worry; I'll tell Sumeragi-kun and we'll manage the Café in his stead."

"Right."

"Alright. Goodbye, Kurogane-san. Oh, and can you call Tomoyo-san and tell her about Fai-san, please? I know you don't leave for work yet. And I'm certain Tomoyo-san will be worried too."

The echo of Touya's angry voice rang out, muffled over the earpiece, before another muffled sound came as Sakura covered the mouthpiece and hollered back, which came to sound like a defense for Syaoran is a good kid, and a that's not what this is about anyway, so mind your own bee's wax, a and why didn't you tell me that Fai-san was ill, and finally a he's my friend and my boss – of course I have the right to know, before Sakura returned, "Ah, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Sakura hung up before Kurogane could comment. Kurogane blinked twice as he moved the phone away. Fai took it from him and shut it off before moving enough from his back to make sure to put his phone down safely, instead of tossing it. He then promptly collapsed back on the bed, curling up under the blanket Kurogane had tossed on him yesterday. There was something to be said about Fai's serious lack of energy. Sometimes he could act like a boneless heap of uselessness, but this time, it was no act.

Kurogane walked out of the man's room, and went to dial his own boss. She picked up on the second ring, and the unmistakable sound of her cheerful morning, just-dove-for-the-phone voice piped up. "Ah, goOD morNING, Kurogane!" she said, "What's up?"

"Fluorite here is sick with chickenpox. The princess asked me to call you," Kurogane said, straight to the point of said-phone call.

"Oh! That's horrible! Tell Fai-san to get better! Actually, while you're at it, just take some time off. Sick people shouldn't have to take care of themselves. Look after Fai-san, and take good care of him. I'll just say you're on Family Medical Leave. Besides, I know you already had them nasty red spots, but we don't need you to spread them here at work. And them bird speckles are contagious for the first few days until the booboos aren't open, anyway. You'll just have to make sure to come in and fill in the paperwork at a later date, just so we have it on file. Oh, also, please make sure to call in a couple of times each week, just so we know how Fai-san is doing. Okay now, Mwah! Take care of yourself too. Talk to you soon," Tomoyo said, not giving Kurogane a chance to respond, before hanging up on Kurogane as well.

Kurogane could not believe it. Well, actually he could; Tomoyo did that on occasion, but he still couldn't at the same time. Kurogane sighed a brief moment. Kurogane knew what he had to do. Someone had to take care of a sick Fai. Touya said that Fai needed lots of rest and fluids, and that unless it was to use the bathroom or something important, he shouldn't get out of bed much. And Fai had insisted he would only get worse if he was left at the doctors, and could not be reasoned with, so he had to come home. Kurogane huffed before turning his phone onto vibrate. In case there was someone who needed him for an emergency, he didn't turn his phone off.

"Giving Kurogane some time off – how kind of you."

Tomoyo looked over to her equal, "Drinking on the job as usual, I see."

"Nothing wrong with having some sake in the early morning. So … why did Kurogane need to take medical leave? I seem to recall he was quite _lively_ Friday."

"It's not Kurogane; it's Fai-san." Tomoyo weaved her fingers together as she spoke, "Fai-san seems to have contracted a case of chickenpox. While Kurogane is fine himself, if he came in, it could spread to anyone he came into contact with and those they came into contact with. One person taking off time is better than Kurogane working and then one hundred people have to call in sick in a month. It's uncommon for an adult not to have already caught it before, but maybe with Fai-san being sick and Kurogane taking care of him, they'll get a lot _closer_."

"Are you fangirling about other people's personal lives again?"

"Oh posh; it's nothing _too_ graphic," Tomoyo says, waving Yuuko off, before quietly adding, "this time." Then Tomoyo adjusts herself, "Besides, I do recall you are the one who suspects Fai-san and requested Kurogane to be his roommate, even if you didn't explain yourself to him. If they are together like this, perhaps Fai-san will slip up while under his constant watch. It's a win-win situation."

Yuuko took a swig of her bottle, before moving to sit on the corner of Tomoyo's desk, "So… what do you think they'll be up to for the next couple of weeks?"

"_Well…"_

By then, on a normal Monday, Fai would have already finished making breakfast for the two of them, made and packed Kurogane a lunch and would be eating his breakfast, most likely it would have been eggs and coffee cake with some hot chocolate that day. Kurogane would have gotten ready for work, ate some of Fai's breakfast, grabbed his things, Fai making sure he took his lunch, before Kurogane would drive to work and Fai would wash the dishes before he would go and take a short cat nap before Subaru would call, and Fai would get ready before either Subaru would pick him up and drive him to Fai's business, the Cat's Eye Café, or walk there himself. This was not a regular morning. Kurogane went to perform his current task at hand… checking up on the idiot … on Fai. Kurogane walked to Fai's room. He knocked once on the doorframe before walking into the room and to Fai's bedside. Fai had managed to roll onto his side, and he was a bit curled up, and Kurogane thought that he looked a lot like a cat.

"Hey, h-…Are you hungry? Do you need anything right now?" Kurogane said, doing his best to be … visibly and vocally more sympathetic than normal. He did look out for the other; he just didn't usually show it like this –then again, this was the first time he'd seen Fai _sick_ sick, and not just exhausted from overworking or overworrying. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not afraid to catch the man's condition. As Tomoyo had said, he'd had chickenpox when he was ten. He gently brushes Fai's hair out of his face.

Fai blearily opened his eyes as he looked at Kurogane, huddled under the blanket as he was. Fai looked at Kurogane, looked into those red eyes, and saw something he normally didn't get to see directed at him. An awkward but nurturing, compassionate side, someone just as stubborn and bossy and gazing as the Kurogane he saw on a day-to-day, but concerned and caring. Sometimes, just faintly, he'd see it, bolstered by calling him stupid and speaking like he wanted to strangle his roommate. He liked that better, where he didn't feel so exposed and he could hide behind a smile and teasing. Fai gripped the blanket tighter, not wanting to scratch the blisters, although they itched terribly.

"Water. Acetaminophen. 400mg. Antihistamine. 60mg." Fai's voice was unnaturally quiet, short and to the point.

Kurogane took that as a bad sign, or, rather, that Fai was just too sick to care about wearing a mask right now. Plus, with his bronchitis and the medicine from yesterday no doubt worn off, each word likely hurt to say, so Fai was probably being very choosy with his words to say the least but get the most point across. Kurogane made a small nod, "Alright." He gently rose from the bed to go get the requested water and medicine. As Kurogane returned, Fai pushed himself into an almost upright position, so he could accept the items from Kurogane. Kurogane passed him the water and meds before sitting down beside him. Fai took one glance and was quick to pop the medicine before taking slow, painful gulps of the water until it was all gone, and taking in shallow breaths. Once it was gone, Kurogane took the cup back from Fai with one hand, and gently rubbed the back of his head with the other.

Fai flinched away, which under normal circumstances, would have been very unusual. "Work."

Kurogane shook his head, "Boss needs me to stay home with you instead."

"Oh…" Fai murmured, and Kurogane could just hear the emotional sentience behind those two letters, just as it was written on his face, before Fai lay back down on his side, against the pillows, "sorry."

"Hey, it's fine; you don't need to feel sorry about something you couldn't control. Stuff like this happens to everyone."

Fai didn't seem to agree with the sentiment, making a tiny moan.

"Ah, hang on just a second," Kurogane said getting an idea. Fai had kept a magnetic dry erase board on the side of the fridge, so he could write down groceries they were in need of. Grabbing it, the eraser, and a handful of colorful markers for it, he came back to Fai's side, and set them beside the blonde.

"Here; I thought this might be easier than talking right now. And if you get bored, you can even draw doodles on it," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Fai looked at the gesture, and let out a hint of a smile. Fai leaned up onto his elbow before taking a marker, and biting the cap off, before scrawling onto the board.

_Thank you. Do you think you can make a pot of tea? My throat hurts. Sorry; you're on your own for breakfast, but there should be some leftovers in the fridge and soup for later._

Kurogane read the note as Fai wrote it, before Fai put the marker down on the board, and put the cap down beside it. Kurogane lightly recapped the marker, as Fai dropped back down and curled into the blanket. Kurogane gently stroked the back of Fai's head, and this time Fai didn't flinch away, "Alright, Fluorite. Get some rest."

Kurogane slowly left, and Fai closed his eyes, and slowly returned to an uneasy sleep.


	9. Probing Problem

It was a call out of the blue, as far as Kurogane was concerned, and it couldn't be anything good after Fai did answer it, he noticed Fai tense up. Kurogane knew Fai was not just who he said he was; he wasn't that different in that respect. But when Fai had to answer his phone that Thursday, and pardon himself to his room, asking the children to skip him that round, it was a bad sign.

After he had missed out on three rounds of Wii bowling, Sakura began to voice concern. "I hope everything's okay."

"It's probably nothing; Fai-san is probably just being considerate to who called."

Kurogane set down his controller, and when the children turned to him, he muttered, "Gonna go see what's taking him so long."

Kurogane moved from his spot and walked over to Fai's room, and knocked soundly on the door, making a small "oi" and waited a moment before trying the knob. There was a small surprise as the knob didn't yield per usual, another clue it wasn't something casual. Fai didn't need to go into his room and lock the door unless it was something big…or he was just being a baby. Either way, and likely not the latter, he was concerning the kids on their Family Night, that he instigated, so they needed him to come back out and assure them everything was fine, or that something was not fine, and … he knocked on Fai's door once more, before there was the small noise of a latch before the handle turned, but didn't open all the way, and Kurogane took the small cue, and opened the door himself.

Fai was on the phone, but he was not smiling. In fact, he looked rather pissed off. Kurogane was quick to shut the door behind himself and lean against it, quietly watching Fai. His body was definitely terse and agitated. Unlike the limp limberness, his movements were sharp and concise as he moved back to the furthest corner of his room and leaned up against his wall.

The room was silent, with the small exception of the voice of the other person on the other side of the phone, and Kurogane couldn't hear what they were saying, although it sounded like a guy, but might've been a girl for all he knew, before the only words Kurogane heard Fai speak towards the other was in a foreign language.

"Wenn Sie denken, Sie können mich zu erpressen, du solltest besser voran gehen und tun es einfach - denn glauben Sie mir, bekommen Sie nichts von dem Versuch, mich zu erpressen sind, und wenn Sie tatsächlich tun die Tat zu verwalten, müssen Sie nicht über Ihre Sorgen Probleme für sehr lange. Rufen Sie mich zurück, nachdem Sie haben es geschafft, und dann werden wir darüber, wie Sie Ihre **Zahlung**."

Fai then hung up before he threw his phone onto the bed.

"What was that about?" Kurogane asked after Fai tossed the phone, it sliding underneath his pillow.

Fai turned to Kurogane, and loosened up with a fake smile, "Solicitors. Can't take no for an answer. Cmon … let's go… the children are probably wondering what's going on."

Kurogane knew Fai was lying. But nevertheless, he moved away from the door so he wasn't blocking it with his entire body. Fai moved closer, but Kurogane paused Fai from leaving just yet, nudging the door closed with his foot. "Better make yourself presentable, unless you wanna call tonight off. You look ready to kill someone."

"Is Kuro-Wii worried I'm going to beat him?"

"Like hell I am; you're going down blondie."

Fai smiled a bit. And Kurogane moved away, "That's better; now you can go get your butt whooped."

"You think you can beat me? With your nine-pin, gutter ball in the middle of the game…" Fai said intentionally provoking the other.

"That was a fluke! Just you watch."

Fai chuckled, and then Kurogane dropped his voice to a low register, "So, solicitors huh? What were they selling?"

Fai's gaze shifted a moment. Long enough Kurogane knew it was a lie, but the idiot needed a believable story for the children anyway. "Life insurance."

Kurogane could run with that, "What idiot tries selling life insurance to an idiot?"

"That's a good question Kuro-pinned; what kind of idiot would do such a thing?"

Kurogane rolled his eyes, and waited a moment before quietly muttering, "I know you're lying … If I have to, I'll cover – for the kids, but don't think _this_ is over."

"Kuro-pu can be such a gentleman, how considerate," Fai hummed.

"Oh … shut it," Kurogane said without any malice, looking away before walking out first, Fai not far behind him.

"Fai-san … is everything okay?"

Fai smiled, "Mm, everything's just fine, Sakura-chan."

Kurogane sat down, grabbing some of tonight's snack, and munching on it, while Fai picked his controller back up, and soon the night continued, Fai able to slowly sink back into having fun with the others.

_Fai spoke in German: "If you think you can blackmail me, you should better go ahead and do it - because believe me, you get nothing from trying to blackmail me, and if you do actually manage the deed, you do not have worry about your problems for a long time. Call me back after you've done it, and then we will talk about how you receive your payment."_


End file.
